1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a structure of a sounding unit of an audio speaker; in particular, to an off-axial audio speaker using a single audio source. A bass sounding unit is off-axially surrounded by a treble sounding unit for increasing an area of bass sounding, and a bass sound vibration audio source point of the bass sounding unit aligns with a treble sound vibration audio source point of the treble sounding unit to the same horizontal reference level.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional earphones or audio speakers are equipped with one single amplifier (sounding unit), and that difficult to render the realization of a broad range of listening experience. The certain tradeoff at the expense of the treble performance becomes necessary if the bass performance needs to be enhanced. Even for achieving the goal of the above mentioned broad listening experience, multiple separate sounding units (for example, distinct treble sounding unit and bass sounding unit) need to be placed within the earphones or the audio speakers, occupying additional space inside the earphones or the audio speakers and inevitably increasing the size of the same.